The Best Friend
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is when Smallville is all said and done with, its a pairing story but also a Clark and Martha son and mother story. Martha is moving on and Clark isn't really liking it. Might write a sequeal all depends on requests!


The early morning rays from the sun flooded through Martha's window as she got up with a stretch of her arms, it was going to be a long day. Life for Martha had stopped being suits, interviews, and four meetings before noon about three weeks ago. Martha had left the senate and was now home in Smallville were she felt she belonged. A pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a pair of gym shoes was her attire as he went down with her hair and teeth brushed along with a light amount of make up.

Martha wasn't the type to lie she enjoyed everything she was doing while she was back at home, being there wasn't as perfect as it sounded, Martha and Perry had broken up which did hurt even though she agreed that they weren't really right for one another. That had been almost three weeks ago, the pair stayed friends it was hard though since there's still the whole I have seen you naked looks whenever there is an argument. Over all though Martha felt lonely even though she had Clark, Chloe, Oliver and Lois she still felt alone. As Martha cooked the bacon tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks, Martha quickly wiped them away as she heard the screen door opening.

"I don't know what is going on but I just keep getting your mail." Ben Hubbard laughed as he walked into the house, he had a key since he would help out with the farm chores when Clark was busy which seemed to be about five days a week through out the whole week. Ben stopped and stared at Martha he knew that since she didn't turn around or giggle like she usually did that she must be crying. He set the mail down on the counter and went up beside her and turned her towards him. "Martha, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…It's silly." Martha stammered.

"It can't be if it's making you upset." Ben replied patiently.

"I have all of these people around me but yet at the end of the day I feel…I feel so alone." Martha whispered the last part.

"Trust me when I say I understand. Ever since Sara died I have felt this ache I didn't think could be filled. But then one day I saw this beautiful, smart, and kind woman but I feel as though that I don't have a chance." He looked down as he leaned against the counter.

"Ben, any woman would be lucky to have you! You should just go for it and tell or show her how you feel!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" As Martha finished saying that Ben stepped away from the counter and leaned down and kissed Martha, at first she was shocked but then she felt her heart flutter and her mind tell her that kissing him back was the right thing to do. Martha let go and felt a rush of emotion hit her as she began kissing him back. When the two finally parted so they could breath they looked into each others eyes and knew at that moment that they had found someone to get rid of that loneliness.

Clark, Lois and Chloe walked into the house and stopped when they saw Martha and Ben literally making out on the couch. Clark stood dumb struck, what was he supposed to do his mother was making out on the couch, all Lois and Chloe did was stand next to him and try and contain their laughter. Clark, noticed this and began clearing his throat which broke the couple on the couch up instantly, Martha and Ben both stood with the deer in headlights look, that look was then directed at each other.

"I should um…go and feed and other stuff." Ben mumbled, Martha's reply was a simple nodded. Ben looked over at the three other adults and nodded while he backed out of the room slowly. Once Ben left Martha fell onto the couch with her head in her hands.

"What was that?" Clark asked while his voiced was laced with anger.

"I…I don't know." Martha stuttered as she stood up and went into the kitchen and began to do dishes, Clark was following close behind leaving Lois and Chloe to run after knowing something was going to happen.

"You don't know! You were making out on the couch, with dad's best friend!" Clark yelled causing Lois and Chloe to stop, neither of them knew that Ben and Jonathon had been friends.

"Excuse me! You don't think I realize that! You don't think I know! I just had a break up with someone that I had been with for almost three years, three weeks ago! Now here I am…completely confused." Martha whispered the end and leaned against the counter while she looked out the window towards the barn. Clark stood silently, he didn't expect his mother to yell and scream it was unlike her. Lois and Chloe walked up to her and simultaneously hugged her, causing the older woman to cry.

"I don't know what happened, one minute he's stopping me from crying and saying all the things Jonathon would say or do. Then he is being sincere but yet secretive like Lionel, then he is being forward like Perry but at the same time being him. It just, I don't know felt so right I guess." Martha had stopped crying and pulled away and stood near the stairs now as she began to let go. "I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm not that young high school girl anymore but here I am feeling like I am about to go out on my first real date! I…" Martha stopped and sat on the stairs tears falling even harder as she tried to figure out what was going on with her.

"Sounds like you have fallen in love and didn't expect who and how little time it took, like when you first met Jonathon you fell for him right away." Lois said as she sat down next to Marta and went to finish what else she had to say. "I think that out of all of the men in this world Jonathon would want you to be with Ben. Yes, that was his best friend but I think that would make sense Ben was someone he trusted so who would he trust more to take care of the woman he loved." Concluded Lois as she wrapped her arm around the woman who was like a mother to her, Clark hated the fact that in just that moment her realized he was wrong. His mother was a grown woman and he knew that his father would be upset with the things he had said, slowly Clark walked the rest of the distance and kneeled down in front of his mother.

"Do what you think is best, mom. I won't…can't stop you." Clark smiled at his mother who smiled back at him then hugged him tightly, Clark stood up and brought Martha up as well. Martha looked at him wondering what he was planning. "I believe what your looking for is out in the barn still." Martha smiled then turned and walked out the door, Lois stood up and hugged Clark then lightly kissed him.

"You did the right thing." Lois smiled up at him.

"Yes, but my father helped me." Clark smiled down at Lois, the two went back to making breakfast and coffee and waited to find out what was going to happen between Martha and Ben.

SO THAT'S IT, RIGHT NOW I AM DOING TONS OF STORIES, BUT IT YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE MORE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND WRITE EITHER ANOTHER CHAPTER OR A SEQUEAL BUT ONLY AFTER I FINISH AT LEAST ONE OR TWO OF MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
